


Wonder

by itsapurefeeling



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonkai, BonnieLovesKai, BonniexKai, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kai Is A Man Whore, Sex, underage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsapurefeeling/pseuds/itsapurefeeling
Summary: As he turns the corner finally walking over to where I sit, I can feel this heavy weight lifting off my chest. I can feel freedom.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst Bonkai fic that I wrote a couple months ago.

I watched him sit in the grass with a cigarette hanging from his lips as the sun set in the far distance. 

His blue eyes glazed over with sleep as he watched some young kids kick a soccer ball around.

The summer breeze blew my dress around and tangled up my hair, but in that moment all I could care about was the man in front of me. 

How could someone be so soft yet so dominating at the same time, it sent shivers down my spine.

The talk of town was how bad he was, a rebel at heart and player with the ladies.

He didn't fall in love.

No one could capture Kai Parkers heart. 

"How are ya" he questions as I sit beside him, the warm sun burning my legs in a pleasant way

"How are you" I question back letting the warm air blow our clothes around, a warm feeling settling deep inside my bones. His hand rests on my thigh, his sliver rings shine in the sun as he moves it closer. 

Before he reaches my panties I slap it away smirking "I'm not just another girl Parker" I tease standing up. Laughing he joins me, his full height towering over my own. 

"If I know anything, it's that Bonnie Bennett isn't just another girl".

-

"Seriously stop" Kai says pushing a drunk blonde off of him, his cheery eyes now annoyed as he deals with the sloppy girl. 

"You said you loved me" she pouts, reaching for him once more. Her tiny fingers wrapping around his wrist pulling him closer. 

"I say a lot of things, but loving you wasn't one of them". 

Running, the blonde vanishes into the night ,tears stained on Kai's jacket. 

"Little harsh" I comment, sipping on my own beer as he moves over a seat. 

"Yeah well whats new?"

If I was braver I would of told him how much I adored him and cared for him, begged him to feel the same way because my feelings drown me at night.

But i'm weak.

"Nothing" I respond before downing another one.

-

"I just wish I could leave Bon, just get the fuck out of here. It seems so pointless doing the same shit everyday, fucking the same girls i'm tired of it" Kai breathes as he smokes on a cigarette, his lean body leaning against my own for support as we watch the sun sink behind the clouds. 

Tears burn my eyes when I think of him leaving me here by myself. Him leaving somewhere new with tons of people and different girls and just having a life that doesn't involve me in it. 

That's what kills me the most, thinking of a life where Kai Parker isn't in it. 

"I think being here is enough" I respond, my heart pounding so loud I feel as if he can hear it. 

How couldn't he? It's the only sound ringing into the quite air as we share the same breath, and look at the same view. His arm wraps around my neck pulling me into his chest with force, his breath labored as he breathes into my hair. 

"This will never be enough".

-

July was always my favorite month. Just laying in the sun and having no commitment to time relaxed me. 

And...

Also having Kai's arm laying across my stomach warmed me in the wickedest way.

"I'm leaving soon" he speaks, his voice hushed as he grips onto me. Those fingers pulling me closer yet I feel so far away. 

"leaving?" I question angrily, facing Kai those blue orbs meeting my green ones as we stare at each other. Nodding his head he holds my hand in his own, warmth and comfort invade me, my anger disappearing. 

"I think my biggest regret is not kissing you that night Bonnie. I should have, because I fear that will always be my biggest mistake".

And I remember that night so vividly that I can still feel my lips on Kai's cheek and the smell of rain as we stood on his porch as people drove by. Those electric blue eyes filled with sadness when he told me he couldn't ruin what we have. 

He said I was special 

To delicate to break

I pull him closer to me, electricity burning in my fingertips as I pull his face closer to my own. 

"No regrets just us" I whisper before our lips brush and I completely lose who I am.

His teeth bite my lower lip in a punishing way, his hands firm as I'm pulled into his lap.

I've always dreamed of kissing Kai, sure when we were kids but it's nothing like this. I am the mouse and he is the snake, always running but always finding our way back to each other. 

I can't breathe but that's okay as long as I have Kai like this, between my arms nestled away in my heart and one hundred percent completely mine.

I can feel his teeth leaving marks on my neck, claiming my skin hungrily as his hand wraps around my short hair yanking my head back. His free hand cups my face, those sinful fingers wrapping around my throat.

"Mine" he breathes hotly against my neck

The last thing I remember is holding onto Kai with reckless abandon as I let go of the one thing I always saved just for him. 

-

Summer ended just as quickly as it came. 

I spent the rest of the summer with Kai by my side, our secret never brought up again. 

As school came around so did the worst day of my life. The day that I dreaded for months, the day where there wasn't a BonnieandKai.

-

"Did ya hear Bonnie, Kai Parker fucked that Elena girl from down the street" Samantha says as we walk down stairs to our next class, her glasses hanging from her nose as she studies me with a look of sadness. 

I stop suddenly and look at her wide eyed "Elena Gilbert?" I question bitterly, disgust rising in my stomach. 

Nodding she points over to where Kai is standing with a group of guys laughing about something on his phone. "He took pictures, showing everyone at school I feel so bad for the poor girl" Sam says frowning, pulling her backpack higher onto her back. 

Looking at him he must sense my eyes on him because he immediately stares back, a stormy look clouding his face as we gaze at each other. I shake my head and look away, leaving Sam in the hallway alone as I head for the parking lot. 

The sun blinds me as I throw my backpack into the backseat of my car, anger finally sizzling to surface. Slamming the door roughly I almost jump out of my skin when I see Kai standing in front of me his face firm as he places his hand on the door.

"So you've heard" he says studying my face. 

Scoffing loudly I cross my arms over my chest, "yeah I've heard. I've also heard you took pictures, why would you ruin her life like that Kai? whats the point" I question. 

He doesn't say anything for a minuet, his silence scaring me more than what he could say. 

"She deserved it BonBon"

"Your cruel. You preach about how different you are Kai, but your wrong. You are worse. Worse than anybody at the goddamn school and i'm the crazy one who defends you-"

"I DON'T ASK YOU TOO" he explodes, slamming his hand onto my car roughly. His eyes on fire as he glares at me, the same eyes I fell in love with such a long time ago now wide in disgust.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK, THAT'S WHAT A GOOD FRIEND DOES KAI!" I scream back finally losing my temper.

" A GOOD FRIEND DOESN'T HAVE SEX WITH THEIR FRIEND THEN ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED, NOR DO THEY FUCK EVERY GIRL IN TOWN, OR BRAG ABOUT IT AND THEY DEFIANTLY DON'T TAKING VIDEOS AND SHOW THE WHOLE GODDAMN SCHOOL" I yell back, tears burning my eyes. 

"I care about you. You fucking asshole I care. I'm sick of playing these games with you, for years this is all we've done and i'm tired." I breathe softly, leaning against my car in defeat. 

"I'm in love with you, and I thought that If I gave it up and had sex with you, I don't know maybe you would finally love me back" .

Tears cloud my vision as I look at him. How stupid I must be, how dumb not to listen to everyone else, they were right. 

He is a monster. 

"For godsake Kai I love you and I hate that I do-" suddenly his lips find my own, hungrily biting my lip, Fixing to wrap my arms around his neck a warm pressure settles against my butt and I realize its his hands. 

Disgust fills me instantly.

Pushing him away I let the tears fall freely

"That's all you want. You don't want me, just leave Kai do me a fucking favor and get out of my life" Jumping into my car I don't look twice as I back out of the parking lot. When I'm pulling onto the road I can see him still standing in the distance, staring in my direction. 

I wipe the tears from my face and speed off.

No longer would I be the sad excuse who loved someone that didn't love them back.

-

I heard he finally left. 

That he packed everything he owned and finally hit the road like he always talked about. He was the talk of the town once again, but this time for something so different.

It seems like everywhere I go I can't escape Kai, hes all anyone ever talks about anymore.

That the man whore finally vanished for good and the town could finally be the way it was before. But how could everything just go back to the way it was?

How could every girl he played move on?

How could I move on?

I never imagined the day I would be alone without him. Even before everything became so fucked up he was the only solid person in my life. 

Sitting in my car looking at his old house my heart hurts. I should of left it alone, I should of apologized.

Driving back home I stop at our hill and sit down, the same kids play their same game. The sun blows my dress around as I sit alone, grey eyes nowhere in sight. 

Laying down I let the sun burn me once again, the faint smell of a cigarette blows through the air and I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

He was truly gone and I would have to live with that. 

-

3 years later

"Yeah i'll be home soon Damon" I say to my best friend "five minuets tops".

Hanging up the phone I drive back towards town as the sun begins to set, summer becoming more apparent everyday. 

Looking at the time I quickly turn the car around and head for the little hill. It's become something I do frequently, something consistent I rely on.

Parking my car I quickly jog up the hill ready to sit down for a few minuets when I stop dead in my tracks.

Sitting in the grass with a cigarette hanging from his lips Kai watches some kids playing soccer down below. Those grey orbs I haven't seen in so long soft as he watches the boys with a look of fondness on his handsome face.

Noticing my presence he turns to face me quickly, a huge grin spreading on his face. 

For a minute i'm seventeen again looking at a boy whose damaged beyond repair, and managed to damage me as well but I fell so hopelessly in love with him it didn't matter.

His eyes become soft as he waves at me

"Oh Bon it's been way to long" 

and just like that his arms are around me squeezing me into his buff frame. Those arms tight around me as I hug him back. His lips on my cheek as he kisses me all over my face, his warm body pressed right against my own. 

When he pulls back he kisses my forehead gently, his lips warm on my chilled skin. Grabbing my hand he kisses it four times before i'm yanked into his body once more. Whispering in my ear I hold onto him tightly.

"Time to fix what I broke".

-


End file.
